Pokemon Truth or Dare
by darkblade2511
Summary: The Pokemon characters do a Truth or Dare. Some swearing.
1. The start

Here's my first fanfic, hope you like it! This is a Pokemon Truth or Dare.

Chapter 1: The start

"Okay, so why are we here?" Ash asked.

"I told you," Misty said. "Darkblade has set up a Truth or Dare game for us."

"Why didn't he just set it up for Mario characters?" Ash asked.

"Because, he likes us more." Brock said.

"Oh, I get it, but I have to get back to being a Pokemon master." Ash complained.

"I bet it's so hard being a Pokemon master." Misty joked.

"It is really hard!" Ash said loudly. "With all the fangirls, and signing autographs."

"Uh guys," Brock started.

"WHAT!" Interrupted Ash and Misty, saying it at the same time.

"We should really be starting the Truth or Dare." Brock finished.

"Yeah." May said.

"Darkblade looks like he's getting angry." Dawn said.

"He does." Brock said.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Darkblade yelled.

Okay that was Chapter 1. Leave a review of Truth or dare's, I got some already, but I need more. Sorry for shortness.


	2. Arrival and the rules

Wazzup guys! Ch. 2 is here! I forgot to mention that this takes place at Ash's house, while his mother is on a vacation, spoilers for an upcoming story. Oh, and in this story I will be giving requested ToD's, and the characters will be giving my ToD's .

Chapter 2: Arrival and the rules

*Door opening*

"Hey," Brock said loudly. "Drew and Paul are here!"

"You guys bring your pokemon?" Darkblade asked.

"Fuck!" Yelled Paul.

"No one told us to bring our pokemon!" Drew yelled.

"Well go get them!" Darkblade told them.

"Well we have to go to Prof. Oak's to get them transferred over here." Paul said.

30 minutes later:

*Paul and Drew come back from Oak's*

"Okay, here's a list of a few rules, I will get everything we need for the dares." Darkblade said.

RULES:

1: No killing (Unless being revived)

2: Every dare must stay somewhere dry. Nowhere where you will get wet.

3: Nothing Rated M. You know what I mean.

"I don't know what he means." Said Ash.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes." Brock told Ash.

"He's and idiot all the time." Paul said.

Okay, that ends Ch. 2. Don't leave suggestions until after Ch. 3. I have enough already.


	3. There is no name for this chapter

Hello peeps, ch. 3 is here. The start of the ToD's.

Chapter 3

"Okay, let the ToD's begin!" Darkblade announced.

"Finally!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay, this one was requested by Link's little brother: Misty." Darkblade started.

"Yeah?" Misty asked.

"Jump off a cliff, then be revived 3 minutes later." Darkblade dared.

"Okay," Misty said. "See you in 3 minutes."

"My turn." Brock said. "Ash, Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Ash said.

"Do you love Misty?" Brock asked.

"WHAT." Ash yelled.

"Let me repeat the question…" Brock started.

"NO! Thank god Misty isn't here!" Ash Yelled.

"I'm back!" Misty said.

"Damn it." Ash swore.

"Do you love Misty!" Brock yelled.

"Yes."Ash said.

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Yup, do you like me too?" Ash asked, hopefully.

"Yes I do." Misty answered.

"Awwwww!" Everyone said, loving the little scene.

"Okay, next!" Darkblade yelled.

*Punch*

"Hey!" Darkblade yelled. "Who punched me?"

"Me!" Misty said. "Ash just became my boyfriend, and you just want to do ToD's!"

"You are out of this ToD." Darkblade said. "Forgot to mention, characters will be eliminated until only 1 is left. That person will get 100 dollars and a new car, don't worry eliminated doesn't mean die, it just means you have to sit out of the game."

"Fuck!" Misty swore.

Okay, Misty's eliminated so she won't get 100 dollars and a new car, but Ash is now her boyfriend. Everything is good except that Misty's eliminated.


	4. Hiatus AN

(A/N)

Uh, sorry to anyone who liked my Pokemon Truth or Dare, but I am putting this on a hiatus until the end of Young Bubblegum.

I had 2 really long story's, and I have to finish 1 first and I choose Young Bubblegum. And I might not get every single ToD someone tells me to do, but I'll try to. Just don't request 10 in one review. Just 1 or 2 per person and I can get them all done. People who already requested, I'll do all the ToD's you requested, but please only request 1 or 2 over the hiatus.


	5. Ketchup factory

Hey, guys! I decided to continue PToD! Here it is, the real Ch. 4! :)

Ch. 4: Ketchup factory

"Okay, next ToD: Ash, I dare you to let Pikachu into a ketchup factory. Suggested by Lin." Darkblade said.

"Crap. I feel sorry for the ketchup factory." Ash said.

3 minutes after he was released...

"Omg! Is that ketchup of blood he's cover in?" May asked.

"One part is ketchup, and the other part's human blood." Darkblade said.

"Like I tried to say, Pikachu would go on a rampage." Ash said.

"Okay, this is not a ToD, but Ash, go clean up Pikachu, wouldn't want ketchup and blood all over the floor." Darkblade told Ash.

"On it." Ash said, drragging pikachu to the bathroom.

"And someone clean, the blood and ketchup that did get on the floor.

"I'll do it." Brock said, getting a rag to clean it up.

"Next ToD, Brock while you are cleaning the floor, Why are you such a pervert?" Darkblade asked.

Everyone laughed.

"My dad taught me everything I know, including that." Brock answered.

Everyone laughed again.

"Oooooookayyy, that's really weird..." Darkblade said.

"And that's it for chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it, and look for the real chaper 5, sometime soon." Darkblade announced.

"How come none of us get to say that line?" Ash asked, holding a clean Pikachu in his hands.

End Ch. 4

So, like I always ask, how was it guys? Review more, but just 1 or 2 per person, so this doesn't go on forever.


End file.
